I lied chapter 5
by Nishima
Summary: I lied chapter 5


I Lied

Chapter: 5

By: Nishima

Alone, I hate that word. No matter where I am, I feel alone. Whether in a crowd, with friends, family, I feel alone. It is my worst fear and I cannot get passed it. Sometimes, I wonder if I ever feel more alone with people or when I am by myself?

Tuesday

"You both have detention and you know exactly what you did", Ms. Vareldzis said sternly. I was dumbfounded, guilty, and terrified. Okay, play it cool. My hands were sweaty and my leg kept tapping. "What do you mean", I said nervously. "You know what you did, I thought you guys were mature enough by now, perhaps I was wrong", Ms. Vareldzis said melancholy. "It was an accident, it will not happen again", Elijah said. I could hear him gulp. Ms. Vareldzis was not a kind teacher either. She had curly brown hair, glasses, olive skin, and a mole above her lip. "Oh, it was definitely not an accident and it will never happen again, I mean seriously what did the frogs ever do to you", she said disappointed. We both looked at each other. "We are really sorry", I said firmly. "You better be, detention is Thursday, you may leave now", she announced. I shut the door, we looked at each other, sighed, and laughed. I hugged him, it felt nice, he hugged me too. He scratched his head, blushing, I'll see you around," he said.

Wednesday

It was a brand new day and after yesterday's "incident". I feel nervous to see him again. I slowly walked towards the bleachers pretending to mind my own business. Everything was as it usually was. Cayden and Allison holding hands, while surrounded by the masses of people. Elijah included with them, as funny as Drew was, he always preferred to be within a smaller group. Especially girls, Drew was looking up and put his hands in front of him as if he was driving a car. I walked towards him, Casey, and Olive. I rolled my eyes at him and said "seriously, you hitting the woah is just cringe". "You just wish you had my moves", he said. I rolled my eyes and Casey chuckled a bit. "Oh shit, looks like queen bitch is back", Casey grinned. We all looked over to see groomed Victoria head over to Allison. As soon as she saw me looking at her, she gave me a dirty look. "Let's go, kids, my feet are killing me", Mrs. Kramer said. Everyone started following her out of the gym. I waited a second, I was genuinely disappointed to see her. Actually, more disappointed to have to deal with her. I knew she was coming back, but it felt like it went by too fast. "Are you going to be okay", Drew was standing beside me. "Yeah, don't worry", I said nonchalantly. I started to walk towards the crowd and Drew followed. After the bell rang, we all left homeroom to grab our books for the next class. There's no room for anyone in this hallway. We all keep bumping into each other, but no one is bothered by it. Religion class, I never really was religious. I did not believe in it. I rested my head on my desk. Drew was doing the same. I could see the nape of his neck as he buried his head between his arms. He shifted his head which now aligned with mine. We were so close. He peered his eyes open to meet mine. He had long eyelashes, they were hard to see since they are blonde but up close, they are beautiful. After a couple seconds, he smiled. With half of my mouth, I smiled back and he buried his head between his arms into the desk.

Thursday

"Oooooooo Lucy and Elijah sitting in a tree", Allison said smiling. As soon as she saw me as I walked over to them. Drew and Cayden were perked up on the bleachers. Allison say close to Cayden. Olive and Casey were just standing near them. It was surprising to see them with us. Olive and Casey curious as ever, "oh my god, since when", Casey asked. "That reminds me I think I heard him talking about you with Matt", Olive stated. Cayden leaned back and crossed his arms. "That doesn't sound like you", Drew stated curious. "Because there is nothing going on", I declared. "BUT you do have detention together don't you", Olive questioned. "Were you guys making out", Casey smirked and nudged me. I couldn't help but blush, this was all too much to handle. "No we did not make out and I did not have feelings for Elijah", I blurted out slightly angry. Olive and Casey were looking behind me and had a surprised expression on their faces. Cayden raised his eyebrows and Drew was trying not to laugh. I turned to see Elijah not so far behind me looking at me walking towards Matt. Then, preceded to dap him up. I sighed and covered my face. As soon as the bell rang, kids ran out of the class, it was the end of the day. For most kids, except me. Elijah walked over to me at my locker, "it's gonna be okay", he reassured me as he put his hand on my shoulder. "It's probably your first detention, right", he inquiried. I nodded and he said "I'll be there the whole time as annoying as she seems, it's not the end of the world", he replied. I slightly chuckled and he pulled his hand from my shoulder gently. For some reason, I felt like I could trust him. We walked towards Ms. Vareldzis to see two seventh grade boys sitting in the desks writing on a paper. I assumed it was part of their punishment for whatever they did. "Take a seat", Ms. Vareldzis stated clearly. I sat down at an empty lab station. Elijah pulled the chair out next to me "no, you sit away from her in the back", Ms. Vareldzis said. He pushed the chair back in, rolled his eyes, and sat two desks behind me. I could not believe my eyes, Cayden walked in. "Finally, you showed, you are lucky, I am not giving you another detention", she sneered. Cayden sat down next to me. He was too big for these small kid chairs. His body was too large. His body had matured so much for his age. She passed us all papers and pens. "No talking, just write what you did wrong and why", she yelled. 30 minutes had passed and I already wanted to fall asleep, it was so boring. Ms. Vareldzis was erasing the board. Cayden has already finished writing front and back on his paper. He had such precise, neat handwriting. One of the seventh graders tapped me on my shoulder with a crumpled paper in his hand. He pointed to Elijah behind him and I grabbed the note quickly. In my hands underneath the desk, I had the paper. I started slowly unraveling it. Ms. Vareldzis walked over to her desk and sat down shuffling some papers. I couldn't believe what the note said. I scratched the back of my head and looked back to him. I was speechless.


End file.
